


Minor Christmas Chaos

by Somiko_Raven



Series: DUM-E's Gifts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas fic, DUM-E and his brothers, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: DUM-E can't decide what to do for Sir for Christmas this year. His brothers try to be helpful.





	Minor Christmas Chaos

The lab was quiet. Computers were off, as well as the lights, the bots charging up their batteries while Sir and his Bucky were out with friends. JARVIS had mentioned to them that Christmas was coming again, but what could they do this year?

Last year after Sir’s gift of his Bucky, DUM-E had wrapped himself up in the lights, getting the string stuck in his joints, and Sir had to very carefully untangle him. As a result, no lights were put up this year.

There was a beep as DUM-E’s battery finished charging, and he unplugged himself from the wall. Wheeling around the dark lab, he tried to find something he could do. They didn’t have fresh fruit for a smoothie like for Sir’s birthday, so that was out. Cleaning was too boring, as well as too little.

He slowly made his way to the other end of the lab, peeking at anything that could possibly be used as a gift for Sir, but he found little. DUM-E beeped a question to JARVIS about it, but only got a response of “maybe cleaning would do”.

DUM-E shook his claw from side to side. No, no, no, that just wouldn’t do. He was on his own for this.

He came to a box of scrap metal. Could he build another sculpture for Sir? He had done that for Sir’s birthday once. Sir still proudly displayed it on his desk.

U came rolling around after finishing his charge, seeing what DUM-E was looking at. After a quick chirp of an ‘aha!’, U went and ripped the box open, bits and pieces of metal crashing to the floor.

DUM-E beeped angrily at his brother, but U simply spun around with a triumphant chirp.

“I believe now cleaning may be necessary,” JARVIS politely informed them.

If bots could glare, DUM-E would have done so, but sadly had to admit that the AI was right. He chirped at U to find another box they could put the scraps in and the other bot nodded his claw before going off to find one. As DUM-E tried to gather the scraps into a neat pile, he heard a loud crash.

He didn’t want to look.

Turning his claw around, he saw that U had enlisted Butterfingers to help, and the third bot decided that the fridge would be a perfect replacement box instead of flimsy cardboard, beginning to pull it over but instead tipped it onto its side.

DUM-E pleaded with JARVIS for help, or at least get his brothers to stop causing trouble. JARVIS did what he could, gently talking the bots through everything they now needed to do, pointing out a very suitable box to Butterfingers. After he brought it over, U started lifting some of the metal into the box while DUM-E found the broom, still frustrated over his brothers’ antics.

It took them the rest of the time that the humans were out to finish cleaning the lab. JARVIS congratulated them on a job well done and that Sir and his Bucky would be very proud, but DUM-E still felt disappointed that he couldn’t do more.

When Sir and his Bucky came to the lab a little later that evening, Sir had a few things hanging from his arm. “Boys, come here,” he called.

The three bots came to them, and Sir put a wreath each on U and Butterfingers, the simple decorations enough to send the two into a happy spin that made Sir smile. As DUM-E rolled closer for his, Sir told him, “I know you were disappointed about the lights, buddy, but I thought this could make up for it.” He put a plastic wreath on DUM-E, pressing a button that made it light up, a holiday jingle beginning to play as well.

DUM-E gave Sir a happy series of chirps and Sir put his arms around him in a hug. DUM-E may not have been able to give Sir a gift this year, but Sir was kind enough to give things to them, and that made up for the chaos of earlier. DUM-E was so happy to have such a kind Sir.


End file.
